1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device and a luminance correction method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices called wearable devices that can be worn on the body have been actively developed. Among these electronic devices, a head mounted display (HMD) device refers to an imaging device that displays an image in front of a user in a virtual reality or an augmented reality system. The HMD device may be a safety goggle or a helmet.
The HMD device may include a display unit having a light-weight display panel for displaying an image, a display driver for controlling the display unit, and an optical system, e.g., a lens, and the like for controlling an image generated from the display unit to be recognized as a virtual image distant from the user by a predetermined distance.